


magic

by mixtapestar



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Quentin Coldwater Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: Magic doesn't come from pain.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33
Collections: Peaches and Plums Stockings 2020





	magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PanBoleyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanBoleyn/gifts).



The amazing thing about being in love is that his magic is different.

Maybe it was like this at the mosaic; Quentin can't remember. He can't remember a lot from his first life.

But it's been years of healing, of learning how to live this life, of finding his way back to Eliot, and now there's no denying it. He can feel his magic thrumming through his veins whenever Eliot gives him a true smile, makes him dinner, sits with him on bad days.

He's never been more sure: magic doesn't come from pain. It can come from love, too.


End file.
